Dark Spark
by LadyShadowhawk
Summary: A femme is reunited with the Autobots on Earth after being held captive on the Nemesis. *Ch. 4 posted*
1. Chapter 1

The twisted TF fangirl presents: **Dark Spark**

**Setting:** TF: Prime

**Rating:**** M ****(interfacing, non-con situations, general angst)**

**Pairings/Characters:** Megatron**x**OC

**Disclaimer:** Transformers are property of Hasbro...I just own the OC

**Summary:** A femme is reunited with the Autobots on Earth after being held captive on the _Nemisis_.

"Ratchet, we need your assistance. Bring your med kit", Optimus Prime commed his Chief Medical Officer back at base. The CMO just sighed as he got up and grabbed the kit, signaling to Raf to activate the groundbridge to Prime's coordinates. The Autobots were on a routine energon-scouting mission when 'she' appeared, in the middle of this desert. Optimus didn't recognize this femme, but Arcee did, her optics widening in shock.

"Shaba! What are you doing here...how'd did you...?", Arcee stopped dead in her tracks. The femme appeared definitely worse for wear. Her ebony armor bore deep scratches and a few gashes that bled energon, her optics were dim and looked distantly focused; she also appeared quite low on energon, as well. "Primus, _what_ happened to you?!" Arcee cried as she scooped up the weakened femme. Shaba was silent, air cycling heavily through her intakes as the Blue-armored motorcycle did her best to support the larger femme's frame. Shaba wasn't much taller than Arcee, but being a flyer, she had a obviously larger form.

"How she look, Ratchet?", Arcee asked, after have returned to base and Shaba was placed in temporary stasis to speed her recovery. "Not much longer, now. We were very fortunate to have found her when we did; her energon levels were all but entirely depleted.", The CMO replied.

Optimus then stepped forward. "Arcee, when was the last time you were in contact with Shaba?", he asked, curious as to how this femme knew of the Autobots' location on the distant planet. Arcee looked up at Prime. "Cybertron...we trained together before Shaba decided that war was not her thing. She hails from the Neutral Territories, well, until the 'Cons completely destroyed it. Her guardians perished during the invasion. We haven't actually seen each other in Vorns, how she found out about us...", Arcee trailed off, turning her gaze to Shaba, upon the med-table, seemingly at peace.

The ebony-armored femme's processors were anything but at peace. They recalled everything, _everything_...every moment onboard the _Nemisis._ Those Decepticons performed what seemed like every sick and depraved act on her. She was nothing more than a mech's toy, a medical experiment, and a servant. Shaba had no idea how long she was held captive; Megacycles just blurred together, never seeing the light of the local Sun. 'Oh, why did I even leave Cyberton?', too often she silently questioned herself. Of course, she never anticipated her predicament; she punched in the coordinates to near the location of the Autobot's base. Everything seemed fine, until she landed far from where the landing coordinates stated; a malfunction somewhere in the guidance database of her stasis pod.

Shaba tried to open a comlink to Arcee, or any of the Autobots, but with no luck. Frustrated, she left the pod and proceeded to physically track them down. 'Primitive, dirty, _icky_ planet...why did they choose this place to reside?', Shaba wondered as she approached what her internal database listed as a 'military aircraft base'. 'Hmmm, I could use a new set of wings', Shaba thought as she smiled. She looked around some before settling on her new form, a stark black and deadly looking F-117 Nighthawk.

'Ahhh, much better', Shaba took to the skies, feeling the warmth of the sun as she flew over a large body of water, the Pacific ocean. However, the femme failed to notice that since her landing on Earth, she was being tracked. She had made it to the coastline of the land known as 'California'. 'Not far now', she thought, having no clue of the trap that lie just ahead.

"_Excellent work, Soundwave. Prime is attempting to bolster his ranks and it's an open invitation to the other Autobots out there just to come on down...oh, I don't think so", Megatron, the Lord and ruler of the Decepticon Army, growled low and menacing. "This ends now, we will capture and exploit this Autobot. I will force Prime and his forces to cease their activities and surrender to us!" he roared._

_ "Now, Eradicons...Assemble!"_

"Ugh, Primus...wha?..where am I", a shaky femme voice jolted the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee out of his light recharge. He beeped wildly, beckoning the other Autobots into the main room of the underground base. "Shaba!", Arcee cried, racing to her old friend's side. "Arcee?! Where...? Ohh!" the rescued femme suddenly looked away from her longtime friend...to the towering form of Optimus Prime. "I'm sorry, Sir...I..I was trying to locate Arcee, but...but, _they _got to me first", Shaba began to sob. The Prime was taken aback by the young femme's startled reaction. "You mean...the Decepticons?", Optimus asked. "Is that what happened to you, Shaba?", he pressed.

Shaba then looked downward, her intakes hitched as her processors recalled her initial contact with Megatron. "Y...yes, Optimus, I was ambushed by a hoard of 'Cons; I didn't stand a chance. They took me to their ship, high above this planet...and brought me before their leader", Shaba began to sob lightly, recalling the silver tyrant's menacing form, towering over her slender frame, growling menacingly.

_"Well now, Is Prime becoming so desperate that he is recruiting femmes?", Megatron chuckled cruelly, leaning towards Shaba to further intimidate her. "Please, I...I'm not an Autobot...designation Shaba...from the Neutral Territories. Please, please don't terminate me, I beg you, Lord Megatron!"._

Shaba then jolted her head back up, staring at Optimus. "Do not let Megatron rule your thoughts, you were able to escape. And, now you are safe from him as the Decepticons do not know the location of this base", Optimus replied, reassuring the young femme of her newfound safety. "Yes Sir, and I thank you and your team greatly. However, I am need of further recharge. I would like somewhere...quiet", Shaba replied, vocalisers sounding weary. Optimus immediately took the femme's hand and led her to the area of the base which contained the Autobots' recharge quarters. "You may use my quarters until yours are set up. I just want you to get a full recharge cycle.", the Autobot leader looked at her softly. "I am no medic, but I can tell, you've been through a lot. Trust me, if there is anything that my team or myself can do for you, please let us know". Shaba just bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, Sir", she replied in a small voice, almost distant, as the door to Prime's sleeping chambers slid shut.

"I worry about her", Optimus said, passing by Ratchet, who was tinkering with a medical device. "Oh, she was just extremely tired. I'll bet the Decepticons starved her of energon, having barely enough of it for themselves.", the CMO replied, not even looking up from his work. "Right you may be, my old friend. However, I fear something...worse may have happened to Shaba during her stay on the _Nemisis_.", the Prime continued, with a hint of anger in his vocalisers.


	2. Chapter 2

The twisted TF fangirl presents: **Dark Spark**

**Setting:** TF: Prime

**Rating:**** M (interfacing, non-con situations, general angst)**

**Pairings/Characters:** Megatron**x**OC

**Disclaimer:** Transformers are property of Hasbro...I just own the OC

**Summary:** A femme is reunited with the Autobots on Earth after being held captive on the _Nemisis_.

_The next chapter(s) will consist of a flashback to Shaba's imprisonment on the Nemesis and this is where things start to get really nasty. You have been warned!_

Ch. 2

Shaba slowly came out of recharge, optics struggling to focus clearly in the dim lighting of the room. "Ugh, where…wh…ohh', she moaned weakly. She then realized that she was in the air, her feet dangling below her; her arms above her head, chained and suspended from the ceiling of this room. She was too weak to make any attempt to free herself, she was too weak to even attempt to transform. _'Just what does Megatron want with me, anyway? I won't have any information about the Autobots'_, the femme thought, confused. Tears started trickling down her face plates as Shaba lowered her head again and awaited what was to come.

"Soundwave, is the femme ready for interrogation?" Megatron asked his communications officer, whose back was turned, his slender fingers rapidly tapping away at the screen before him. A second later, an image appeared on a viewing screen above them. "Ah, she is finally awake after my little 'introduction', it is only the very beginning of what's to come for her, yes", the Decepticon leader gave an evil chuckle. "Time to send in the drones", he then ordered Soundwave, who only nodded and contacted the drone unit that would interrogate their prisoner.

The hiss of the door opening to the room jarred the femme flyer out of her thoughts as four vehicon drones entered, approaching her. All but one appeared to be empty-handed, but the one who wasn't carried a nasty instrument of torture, a shock prod. Shaba's optics immediately widened in fear and she protested "No, please! Don't do this, I have no information on the Autobot's location on this planet!"

What appeared to be the leader of this group of drones walked up to Shaba, shock prod sparking. There was no discernable expression on its face plates, its optics were a bright red visor. "Femme, it is recommended that you divulge any and all information pertaining to Optimus Prime and his forces that are currently in hiding on the organic planet below us. We found your stasis pod and extracted data. Unfortunately, the guidance systems had sustained damage. We know that you possess knowledge of the Autobots here. You know the one designation Arcee, correct?" the drone asked.

"Ugh, I have had no contact with her since the war started, back on Cybertron, _vorns_ ago" Shaba sighed wearily. I had to leave, my settlement in the Neutral Territories was leveled in a Decepticon attack and my guardians were killed. The only information that I received was that Arcee was located on this planet and a rough set of coordinates to her. That worked out well, didn't it?" Shaba gave a sarcastic tone, growing more frustrated than angry now at this seemingly mindless drone-bot pestering her for information.

"Femme, I will not tolerate your disrespect, you will address me in a proper tone" the drone replied. Shaba scoffed "You're kidding me, right?" she continued, wanting to laugh now. The lead drone quickly brought the shock prod up to the femme's face, then quickly jammed it into her left side. The pain wracked the femme's systems, but she did not cry out. Her frame went rigid, jerking the restraining chains. The drone then shut the device off, allowing Shaba's frame to hang limp, heavily cycling air through her vents. "What do you have to say now, femme", it asked in a threatening tone. Shaba looked down, looking like she was too weak to speak, but, she quickly looked up, faceplates twisting into an expression of anger, optics narrowing. "Three words…go frag yourself!" she spat, her legs striking out at the drone, knocking the shock prod out of its hands. "Fragging mindless automaton", the femme sneered. The drone officer retrieved the instrument, but made no motion to further punish Shaba. Instead, the lead drone turned, the others immediately following. Then, right before they departed the room, the lead then turned back toward the femme once again. "Lord Megatron will not be pleased that you have given him no information and that you have shown nothing but disrespect towards your captors. Expect a less than pleasant visit from him later on" it warned, then turned back and exited the room, the door hissing shut behind them. "Slag" was all that Shaba said, filled with dread.

Megatron walked the corridors of the Nemesis, hands clasped behind his back. The vehicon commander had briefed him some time ago. However, instead of the Decepticon leader becoming instantly infuriated and storming into Shaba's cell, he retreated into his private chambers for several cycles. He wanted the femme's fear to linger, then ebb as time went on, thinking that the drone's warning was just an empty threat. The tyrant neared the door, a slight smirk growing on his faceplates.

Shaba snapped her head up as the door opened, and her spark froze. His silver armor gleamed in the low light, his crimson optics burned a hole right through the young femme's processors. She had no words to describe Megatron's appearance, intimidating was an understatement. The warlord entered the room, slowing approaching Shaba. He had already known that the femme possessed very little or no information about Prime. No, that was not the reason he had her captured…no, he needed some _fun. _The way that she looked, chained and hanging from the ceiling. She appeared weak, deprived of energon…and vulnerable.

Megatron now stood before Shaba, the femme being suspended high enough to be at optic level with his face. She couldn't stand to look directly into those crimson optics that were filled with nothing but evil. The tyrant's jagged denta bared in a snarl "Look at me, femme", he ordered. Shaba whimpered in fright as she slowly raised her head, meeting his glare. "You will look at me when I address you, prisoner, and you will learn to respect me as well as my officers. You have only received a _very _small taste of my wrath and it did take some time for you to recover from it, yes?" Megatron's face leaned in close to the femme's. Shaba only whimpered slightly, struggling to maintain optic contact. "Answer me, femme" the voice was low, deadly, causing her to gasp "no, please…ahhh, what do you want?!" Shaba cried, quickly becoming terrified. The glint in the mech's optic was unmistakable, and the snarl became an ever so slight smirk.

"You have made a grave mistake by coming here, femme. Searching for the Autobots; you would've allied with them, then you would've faced my forces in battle. But now, I have you before all that. You are a Neutral, I found you first, I now own you, femme" Megatron replied. Shaba's optics widened with fear "n…no, I beg of you. Release me, return me to Cybertron…somewhere…"Shaba trailed off. It was futile, for sure. There simply was nowhere else to go. "Your only chance at survival lies with the Decepticons, and we will quickly deny you of that survival if you do not do _everything_ we tell you, is that absolutely clear, femme?" Megatron growled, taking an index finger and placing it under Shaba's chin, tipping her head up ever so slightly. Shaba groaned in anger and pain, a deep pain within her spark. She hated the Decepticons with every part of her being. She clenched her denta tightly, wanting badly to say the same three words that she said to that drone.

Megatron seemed to read her processors "Oh, you have something more to say to me, like you did earlier? Because, believe me, you will find yourself wishing to be offlined" he warned, optics narrowing. Shaba's vents gave a large 'whuff' of air, her chained arms jerked as hands balled into fists. "Megatron...to the Pit with you!" she spat. The tyrant only gave a slight smirk as that hand left Shaba's chin and moved downward to the back of her thigh, those bladed fingers stroking gently "You are wrong, femme. I am destined to be one with the Allspark…and you…" Megatron growled, now grasping Shaba's thigh tightly and bringing her right leg around his waist "…You are mine". Shaba's optics widened in terror as the warlord pressed his frame even more against hers, his other hand now grasping a shoulder, claws digging into her armor, making Shaba cry out in pain and jerk her frame against the chains that continued to restrain her wrists. He then took her mouth greedily, jagged sharp denta scraping against hers, glossa exploring thoroughly "unnnf" Shaba continued to squirm and moan in disgust and the femme tried to lift her legs to push the tyrant away…big mistake.

"You are slow to learn, aren't you?" Megatron growled as he broke his dominating kiss and started to slowly walk around the chained up femme, stopping when he was directly behind her. He paused, admiring her backside. He then gave a cruel chuckle, then un-subspaced a glowing electro-whip "Perhaps a thorough whipping will make you realize that I am not to be taken lightly at all" Megatron continued, lashing the whip against the floor, giving a nasty cracking and hissing sound. Shaba tensed up in fear, optics tearing up "PLEASE! I beg you, please don't do this to me…I'm sorry, Megatron!" the femme protested, loudly. "Oh, now you regret your actions…oh no, femme, that doesn't work with me" the leader of the Decepticons growled in a dangerous tone. He then proceeded to punish the captive femme mercilessly, lashing her lower backside over a dozen times. Shaba cried out so loudly each time, her frame jerked wildly. She begged repeatedly for Megatron to cease but couldn't see the cruel, twisted smirk on his faceplates as he was enjoying every moment of this.

The warlord finally ceased, re-subspacing the electro-whip, and walked back around to face his femme prisoner once again. Shaba panted and moaned in agony, the pain was beyond anything she had ever felt and her aft felt like it was set ablaze. "Silence, femme…that was not painful" Megatron lifted Shaba's chin up again, her tearful emerald optics meeting his harsh crimson ones. "M…Megatron…" Shaba trailed off, tears still trailing down her face plates. "No, femme…I am _Master _to you, understood?" he growled, deadly. "Y…yes…Master" the femme cried. "And my femme is going to obey her Master and not resist his advances, is that correct?" Megatron continued, his hands returning to where they were at earlier. "Ahhh, yes Master" Shaba cried as the tyrant quickly took her mouth again, groaning in deepening arousement. He became more aggressive, pinning the femme's frame hard against his. Shaba fought the urge to kick at him again, air heavily cycling through her intakes. Those expert mech hands then found her wings, stroking along the leading edges, causing Shaba to squirm wildly and moan; she tried to fight back that urge as well, not wanting the Decepticon leader to think that she was at all enjoying this "oooh, ohhhh" it managed to escape her vocalisers, though.

"Warming up to me already, femme?" Megatron chuckled after he broke the kiss, still holding her frame tightly. "Oh, frag you" Shaba hissed angrily, giving the tyrant her best death-glare. "Now femme, that is no way to talk to your Master, you will be punished for that" he warned. Megatron's optics then looked downward, his hands following suit, until they were rubbing the femme's aft and thighs. "Time for you to open up for your Master" he growled, lustily. Shaba gasped in dread…anything but that. "Do not think about it, DO it now, femme!" his rasping voice became a deafening roar of anger, his fingers digging in so deep that they drew energon. Shaba screamed in pain, laying her head back. She was becoming increasingly fatigued from the lack of energon and her urge to resist was fading quickly. "Ah yes Master" Shaba complied and an area of armor plating between her legs slid back, revealing her interfacing port. "That's more like it" Megatron replied, a hand running over the area "Oh, wet down there already?" he leered, smirking. "Admit it, femme…you want your Master to frag you good and hard" the hulking mech continued, hand rubbing her harder. Shaba couldn't help it, she was becoming more and more aroused.

Several cycles later, Megatron emerged from the interrogation chambers appearing sated, walking calmly towards his private wash racks. He commed Knockout, his Chief Medical Officer, to prepare the medbay for the femme. He was not certain she would survive after what ensued between him and his captured prey. However, this did not concern Megatron much at all, things like this never did. The ex-gladiator of Kaon had never let such 'trivial' things bother him, he had desires that needed to be fulfilled…and pent up anger, frustration, and lust. All these released in a few cycles time upon a young captive Neutral femme.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey" a voice jolted Shaba's processors, a voice dripping with evil. Her optics then slowly came online, struggling to focus clearly on that voice. She saw red, a bright red, and highly polished armor. Everything about this mech conveyed arrogance…and cruelty. Shaba then felt unbelievable pain emanating from her interfacing area, causing her back to arch. She then wanted to curl up in a ball, however, the femme realized that her wrists and ankles were restrained to the slab that she lie on. "Unnnf!" she groaned, jerking roughly. "Nah ah ah" that mech's voice playfully cooed "You don't want my scalpel to slip, don't you? I imagine you must be in quite a bit of pain as it is" he continued. Shaba groaned but lay still, hoping this 'medic' bot would quickly ease her suffering.

The mech then started to hum happily, the index finger on his right hand transforming into a scalpel. "Lord Megatron has really done a number on you" he said after giving a low whistle. "Please, medic, put me in stasis…please!" Shaba cried, jerking her frame again. She didn't understand what this medic was doing, did he not realize just how much pain she was in? Her optics were cleared up enough where she could see this mech's face…and she gasped. The expression on his faceplates was a cruel leer, his denta gleaming "Oh, and take the fun out of this?" he laughed. Shaba just looked at him in disbelief, then her optics teared up "Nooo, I beg you…uhhh, why? A medic is supposed to repair and heal, not torture" Shaba pleaded.

"I am no 'medic', femme. I am Knockout" the red-armored mech replied proudly thumping his chest "Annnd I am the Decepticon Chief Medical Officer. You are an Autobot ally and our prisoner, and I haven't had a prisoner in my care for quite some time" he replied, then continued humming as he went on repairing Shaba's damage. It was extensive, to say the least. Even Knockout, the seasoned medic and longtime Decepticon CMO, was taken aback some when he entered the interrogation chambers to bring the femme to the medbay. Sure, he's faced his Commander's wrath, but Knockout simply never saw brutality like this before. The haughty mech then loudly cursed that her fluids were getting on his just-polished armor as he lifted Shaba to her feet, then onto a hoverberth, forgetting all about the horrific punishment that was inflicted on her.

Megatron was enjoying a nice hot oil bath, he had not felt this relaxed in some time. His optics were dimmed as the Commander of the Decepticons recalled his evening with Shaba, how he remembered her every plead for mercy, every piercing scream of agony as he mercilessly took her, growling in satisfaction the whole time. Her cries were just music to his audials. Sure, Megatron's processors would recall this for a long time to come. Knockout then commed "Lord Megatron, I have made repairs to the prisoner, she will obviously need some time to recover from her ordeal. Would you like me to take her down to the brig, my liege?" he asked. The tyrant gave a low growl, angry that the CMO had interrupted his peace, but responded to him, nonetheless "Negative, Knockout, bring her to my private chambers" Megatron ordered, immediately closing the comm line afterward. He silently noted the quick effectiveness of the CMO's skills, but commending Knockout to his face or even verbally…never.

"Well, looks like Lord Megatron demands your presence once more, femme" Knockout turned to Shaba, while repaired and no longer bleeding energon, was still in considerable pain "Primus, hasn't that bastard had enough of me?! I….I cannot go through that again, I just…can't" the femme cried out hysterically, then buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. The Decepticon CMO simply shrugged his shoulders, "His orders, femme. Now, are you going to come quietly or do I have to 'persuade' you?" Knockout replied with a leer. The femme looked up, tears streaming down her faceplates. She then slowly slid off the med berth and faced the red-armored mech. "Good, very good. Now, hands behind your back. I don't want you trying anything, or Megatron will have my spark for sure" Knockout chuckled. Shaba obediently complied and the CMO then led her up the corridor towards the Commander's quarters.

Megatron had washed himself off in his private wash racks after the oil bath, and was now standing before a large window in his quarters which gave a lovely panorama of the planet Earth below. The sun had just set and, along with the dim lighting of the interior, it gave off a slight glow of violet and purple in the room. "Lord Megatron, I am here with the femme, just as you…" he was abruptly cut off by the warlord "Just get in here, Knockout!" he roared, enraged. He then turned and saw his CMO enter, shoving the femme through the door first. Shaba stumbled and fell, landing on her knees before Megatron, who just smirked cruelly. He then snapped his head upward, noticing that Knockout was still in the room, watching "You are dismissed, Knockout!" he roared, causing the CMO to jump slightly, but he took that as his cue to scram, the door hissing shut and locking behind him.

Shaba cowered in the dim glow, tears dripping onto the highly polished floor. Megatron leaned over, bringing a hand to her chin and tilting it upward "You will look at me, femme. Or do you wish for more punishment, I am sure that in your current state, you would not survive another round with me" he growled softly, but the look in his optics was a deadly one, indeed. The young femme sighed as she slowly rose to her feet "Yes, Master" she replied softly, bowing her head. "That's more like it" Megatron then reached behind her back and removed the stasis cuffs. "Ooohh" Shaba groaned, stretching out her tired arms. Her systems were still exhausted, and while she was supplied some energon by Knockout, it was just to keep her online. She also badly needed recharge just so her systems could recover from the earlier trauma. 'Please, Master, I beg you…I n…need to recharge" Shaba pleaded, tears still trickling down her faceplates. "Stop your crying femme, you are stronger than that. I did not expect you to survive the initial ordeal, however, I had Knockout tend to you. I take it that he did so in not the nicest way" Megatron replied, giving a flash of a smirk.

He then roughly grabbed Shaba's arm, jerking the femme up against his frame. "You will recharge with me in my berth, only with me. If I am otherwise occupied, you will be, also. Trust me, you will not have a single moment to yourself, femme. You will work until you fall into stasis, keeping my ship clean, serving my troops…and I don't mean by interfacing, either. I am the only mech that you will engage with that manner." Megatron continued, his right hand then rose, while the left still held the femme tightly. Megatron then started to slowly stroke Shaba's wings ever so lightly. He knew flyers and just how sensitive their wings were, learning that from his former Air Commander, Starscream. Too bad that he deserted the Decepticons and would most likely be terminated, but that did not bother Megatron…he had a better prize now. Shaba's optics widened and she started to softly moan in pleasure as those fingers brushed the delicate sensors on Shaba's wings. "Return the favor, femme, or I will cease being gentle with you" the tyrant ordered, his hand leaving the femme's wing and bringing her hand up to his broad chest.

Shaba moaned again as she started to rub Megatron's chest. He freed her other wrist and returned to her wings and shoulders, those fingers found such sensitive areas. Shaba moaned louder and jerked her frame, all the while doing her best to focus on returning the favor to her Master. His optics appeared dimmed, giving a soft growl. Shaba's hands worked downward, where the thick armor plating ended towards his waist. Her fingers then trailed over those areas, now almost down to his interfacing cover. She could feel her Master shift his frame slightly and a stifled groan…then those optics refocused and narrowed "To my berth, femme" he growled, yanking Shaba's arm once again. Megatron then lay down on his massive berth, pulling the femme atop him. "You will learn to pleasure me and put out for me…and remember this…" his hand bringing Shaba tight against his frame "…pain is a part of the Decepticon way and you will learn to accept that" Megatron finished, then smothering her mouth with his, a hand making its way down between the femme's legs, fingers coaxing her port to open. The femme flyer moaned into the kiss, Megatron's jagged, sharp denta biting her lips and glossa, drawing energon. He just growled in deepening pleasure that hand rubbing her interfacing area harder and harder.

Shaba groaned as she felt fluids trickling down her inner thighs. The silver tyrant suddenly broke his dominating kiss and roughly shoved the femme away. "You will make me overload, _then_ I will allow you to recharge" Megatron growled as his panel slid back, revealing that large spike. Shaba gasped in horror at the sight of what ravaged her so brutally only a few cycles ago. "Ohhh please Master, I can't…take that again so soon!" she pleaded, starting to cry again. She then felt a rumble that resonated through her frame, an angry rumble. Megatron bared his denta and narrowed his optics, his hands grabbing the femme's thighs, forcing Shaba to reposition her legs and straddle his wais.t "Onto my spike now…I will not tell you again". The young femme whimpered, but obeyed this time, settling herself onto that spike, her frame writhed at the feeling and tears streamed down her faceplates. She wanted to scream in agony right now and let out yelps when Megatron bucked his hips into her, he only growled in satisfaction, optics dimmed slightly. Shaba then felt another rumble, but this one was softer "Good femme, this is what I expect from you. You are not weak, you only act like you are. And, as I have already noticed…" Megatron rumbled, a hand pulling the femme close again and stroking her wings "….you have flight capability, which is unusual for a Neutral. Your guardians, as well as everyone in the Neutral territories, were not flyers. I am intrigued as to how you came to possess a trait that is almost exclusively Decepticon".

Shaba's optics widened as she shifted her frame, continuing to meet her Master's bucking hips, his spike deep in her. However, the pain had dulled somewhat and she could tolerate it more. Shaba also thought about Megatron's remark of her flight capabilities. Sure, she's been a Neutral since she was sparked, but her Guardians…she's known her Femme one for Vorns. But, the Mech…he was largely unknown to her. Shaba then wondered if it was possible that her Femme Guardian sparkbonded with another mech. "I…I don't know but…I never really used my capabilities much, I am not a skilled flyer." Shaba lowered her head, feeling ashamed. Megatron responded by bucking hard into the femme, jolting her and making her yelp in pain again "I do have a thing for flyers, femme. I had an Air Commander that was the most skilled flyer on all of Cybertron…and he was a spectacular mech in the berth. He would do _anything_ to please me…before his ego grew too large for him to handle. Because of that, he no longer serves me. Oh, how I've longed for a young submissive femme to tend to my needs" Megatron's vocalisers purred, continuing to stroke Shaba's wings, causing her to moan again. "Now, make me overload…_harder_, femme!" the purr became a rasping roar. Shaba jerked her frame again and met his bucking hips with force, Megatron releasing her wings so the femme could work him towards overload. Her frame writhed madly, now holding onto his legs right behind the knees for support. "Ohhh frag!" Shaba gasped in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. Megatron bucked even harder, feeling the femme's fingers over his legs…behind the knees was particularly sensitive, causing him to groan as Shaba's fingers worked those areas fervently.

The tyrant's frame then jerked sharply as he hit overload, sending Shaba into climax, yelping loudly. "Master!" she cried, laying her head back, then looking down at Megatron. His optics were dimmed, air cycling heavily through his vents, just as much as she was. Suddenly, a hand grasped Shaba around the back of her neck and yanked her close to his frame. "Mmmm, femme, that is how you please your Master. Trust me, I won't always be this gentle with you. I will take you whenever I feel like it, and however I feel like it…it excited me seeing you chained up like you were, earlier. I have a thing for flyers and I have a thing for domination…you will be experiencing it first-hand" Megatron growled before smothering the femme's mouth in yet another wicked kiss. Shaba grunted, Megatron still had his spike in her and now, she was really feeling the hurt after the ecstasy of overload had worn off. She broke the kiss and maneuvered her frame, withdrawing from Megatron.

His hand then grasped Shaba's helm and pulled her close to his interfacing area, which was covered in fluids from the both of them. "Clean this up, femme" he ordered, harshly. The femme made a sound of disgust, but obediently started licking and sucking his spike clean, moaning. She then finished, looking up at Megatron, who smirked cruelly. "That's right, femme, do whatever I tell you to or face my wrath" he growled, those last words said with a threatening tone. Shaba looked wearily into those deep crimson optics "Yes, Master". Megatron said nothing more as he once again pulled his femme onto his chest. He once again stroked her wings, slowly, while growling softly "mine", before both fell into a deep recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

The twisted TF fangirl presents: **Dark Spark**

**Setting:** TF: Prime

**Rating:**** M (interfacing, non-con situations, general angst)**

**Pairings/Characters:** Megatron**x**OC

**Disclaimer:** Transformers are property of Hasbro...I just own the OC

**Summary:** A femme is reunited with the Autobots on Earth after being held captive on the _Nemesis_.

_Shaba finds difficulty adjusting to life on Earth with Team Prime and has continued flashbacks from her imprisonment by the Decepticons._

The young femme's frame trembled slightly as she continued to lay in recharge in Optimus Prime's berth. Her processors, initially blank, now once again began to recall the torment that Megatron and the Decepticons put her through. Shaba began to cry as one particularly brutal situation manifested itself once again.

"_No, please Master, I BEG YOU!" the femme cried, attempting to back away from that hulk of a mech. Shaba couldn't get far, backing into a wall. "Please, please, I'm so sorry…I'm so exhausted, I couldn't help it", she continued to plead to Megatron, who advanced slowly, purposely intimidating her before unleashing his brutal punishment. Those crimson optics narrowed and a snarl formed on the warlord's faceplates as he lunged forward and yanked Shaba up against his frame. "You know what's coming, slave. Did I not tell you that you will only recharge with me in my berth!?" With that, Megatron spun around and headed toward his private chambers, Shaba roughly in tow. _

_Much later…_

"_Scream louder for me femme, LOUDER! I want to hear every one and remember it for Vorns to come. I want to remember every mark I lay upon you, every drop of energon that bleeds from you." Megatron growled with a sadistic leer in his vocalisers. He had his femme slave in his private chambers, chained up and whipped raw. Shaba screamed in agony and knew things were only going to get worse…and worse they did. Megatron resubspaced the electrowhip and released her from the chains, only to roughly lead the femme over to his berth, tossing her onto it. Shaba screamed and agony and arched her ravaged back sharply, energon trickled from those gashes as well as her mouth. The tyrant then wasted no time climbing atop her frame, pinning her shoulders down hard as he took her once again…and not gently at all this time around._

She jolted out of recharge and sat bolt upright, heavily cycling air through her vents. Tears continued to trickle down Shaba's faceplates as she glanced around the room, dimly lit but with a warm glow emanating from parts of the walls. The Prime didn't seem to have many possessions, but his quarters had a warm calm to them. "Well, might as well take a walk and check out the rest of my new home" Shaba yawned as she stretched her limbs and exited the room. She followed a large corridor that led back to the main control room, the medbay being off to the side. The Autobots here didn't have a large facility, but what they had was adequate for their small number, consisting of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee.

Shaba did not see any of them in the main control room, which also seemed to double as their recreational space, as well. The femme did notice there was some…thing in the room, no…_things_, and they were moving about, and one of them scurried toward her feet. Shaba looked down at it, unsure of what to make of this creature. Were these things some sort of 'pets' that the Autobots had gained from the local organic population? If that was the case or not, the femme flyer looked down at the creature with some contempt, her gleaming emerald optics narrowing just enough to send it a message to back off.

"Miko, get back!" Jack Darby shouted when he saw the new femme was less than happy to see the young girl running full-speed towards her. Miko, of course, ignored him, stopping within a few feet of the ebony-armored bot. "Whoah! Another femme-bot, SWEET!" Miko shouted, jumping into the air. "I heard Arcee talking about you after you were brought in. So, you like…knew her back on Cybertron…you _trained _together?!" the young girl asked excitedly and incessantly. Shaba stood there, silent, actually awestruck that this creature displayed intelligence. The questions that it asked, however, were of a subject matter that did not concern it. The femme leaned down slightly, further establishing her stern optic contact with the creature. "May I ask why you are here, Earth creature and why do you persist in asking me something that is clearly of no concern to you?" Shaba replied, tersely.

There, that seemed to work as the creature seemed to be at a loss of words and took a few steps back, where another was motioning towards itself. "Miko, let's wait until we're properly introduced by Optimus" Jack said, holding her by a wrist while continuing to back away. The two then turned and headed over to an area that appeared to be set up for them, complete with furnishings. "Interesting" Shaba said, now more curious about why these creatures resided in the Autobot base. "Where are the Autobots?" Shaba asked, now more comfortable that their 'pets' were further away. Jack looked over at the femme. "Out on an energon scouting mission, they're getting pretty low on the stuff and trying to procure it before the 'Cons do is…difficult, to say the least. They are outnumbered out there and we're all very glad to see you…he said there were others out there, scattered to the winds after the Great War of Cybertron…" Jack trailed off, turning to look over at a large monitor in the main control room that showed a display which was constantly scanning for Autobot signals from space.

The femme was silent for a moment, thinking of what the creature told her about how Prime and his small band were currently outnumbered by the Decepticons and literally scrounging for enough energon to keep them all functioning. And, Shaba was yet another 'bot that would need it. She sighed, knowing that just staying in the base and hiding from the Decepticons just wasn't an option. As much as Megatron and his followers tormented her, Shaba knew that, eventually, she would see them on the battlefield. The femme then looked back over, and downwards, back to the creatures over in their little corner of the main control room…wait…there were _three_ of them now, the third being even smaller than the other two. Shaba really didn't know much about alien organic life forms, nor did she want to learn much about them, either.

But, Shaba had to ask. "OK, just how many of you are there" she asked, a hint of irritation in her vocalisers. The smallest of the three, Raf, gazed up at the new addition to Team Prime. The youngest member of the team noticed the look in the femme's optics, which did not convey a warm look at all. He also noticed that the color of the femme's optics were a bright emerald compared to the sapphire blue of the Autobots' optics. The young boy then summoned the courage to reply to the ebony-armored femme. "Just the three of us, we're…the human element of Team Prime" Raf replied, motioning to Jack and Miko, who were now standing next to him. "I'm with Bumblebee, Miko's with Bulkhead, and Jack, who first discovered the Autobot's existence here on Earth, well…he's with Arcee" Raf continued. Shaba only nodded, not really caring who was with who. To her, these creatures were useless and annoying with their 'intelligence'. However, they had the femme's interest enough that she would be doing some research of the native species of Earth later on when she had some more time to herself.

"Hmmm, you can fly, is that right? I, uh…I mean, you transform into an aircraft" Raf pressed. Now, he was the one coming forward towards Shaba, who continued to stand in the middle of the main control room. Shaba did her best to not let a growl of discontent from her vocalisers, but merely nodded. "Do you have an Earth mode, yet? That's what Optimus said after they brought you here, that you have to find an Earth-based machine to mimic in order to blend in…they're _robots in disguise_". The femme audibly sighed this time and nodded again. "C'mon, Raf, she must still be tired and low on energon. Ratchet did say she's been through a lot before her arrival on Earth" Jack quickly cut in, after noticing the femme's deteriorating attitude towards them. "Let's play Racing!" Miko shouted as she jumped onto an old beat-up couch and grabbed a gaming controller. Raf took up the offer and within a minute, the pair were completely immersed in the video game. Jack still remained where he was, still looking up at Shaba, uncertain.

"Human" Shaba started off in a soft tone as she started walking slowly towards what seemed to be the eldest of the three. "Through a lot?" vocalisers slightly higher. Another step, emerald optics narrowing even further. "Human, you have _no idea_ what I have been through!" Shaba was incensed now. She wanted this pathetic creature gone and she threateningly slammed a foot down within feet of Jack, who immediately dove out of the way and over the back of the couch where Raf and Miko were sitting. All three now cowered behind the ratty piece of furniture, knowing full well that it wasn't going to offer any protection from the angry femme. "Hey…where's Ratchet?" Raf asked, as the Autobot's Chief Science Officer didn't venture out of the base unless it was really urgent. Jack quickly took out his cellphone from his pocked. The CMO had modified the device to communicate with him and the other Autobots. He also knew Optimus would be out of range, but Ratchet had just gone on a short trip to gather some materials and was well within communications range. "Ratchet, help! The femme's on a rampage here and if you don't get back here and do something, well, let's just say 'squish'!" Jack shouted, mimicking what the CMO said the day the kids first arrived at the Autobot base.

"Scrap, I don't think he heard you, Jack!" Miko cried. She then cautiously looked up over the back of the couch. The femme was right there, towering over them. "Do I scare you? Good! I want you three to feel the same fear that coursed through me when I was brought before Megatron. You think this is all some game. You think it's fun hanging out with the Autobots…just wait. Just wait until you meet Megatron." Shaba hissed sharply, vocalisers dripping with venom. The femme was then suddenly distracted by a commotion coming from behind her. She spun around only to see a mass of red and white completely covering her field of view. She fell to the floor as the Ratchet pinned a wrist down and administered a serum that would induce stasis, the femme immediately feeling its effects.

"Whew, that was close!" Miko cried for joy as Ratchet once again carried the femme over to the stasis pod. "I should've never left her out of my sight" Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "She should be out until Optimus and the others return". With that, the Autobot CMO returned to his workstation without even a second glance towards the children. "What was all that about, anyway?" Raf asked Jack. "I'm not sure, but there's something not right about that femme. I…I don't know if it's because of the length of time that she was imprisoned by the Decepticons or something more sinister, but one thing's for sure…she does not like humans" Jack replied while glancing towards the stasis pod. "Or it could be just a big misunderstanding. She did train with Arcee, so they're best friends and stuff, right?" Jack only sighed, hoping Miko was right in her assumption. "Well, I just hope that when Optimus returns, he and the others can show our new arrival that we humans are OK." Raf said, then looked at his watch. "And I do hope Bee is back soon, it's going past my curfew and I gotta study."

"Ratchet, what happened?" Optimus Prime asked his CMO when he spotted Shaba in the stasis pod, systems offline. It was much later and the kids had already left to return to their human guardians. Ratchet sighed as he turned from his console, the computer running several in-depth diagnostics on the femme's systems. "I'm not so sure, Optimus, everything seemed fine. I had gone on a brief supply run, the kids were here, and Shaba was in recharge in your quarters. Then, a short while later, I received a distress call from Jack saying that Shaba 'was going berserk' and was threatening to harm him and the others. I immediately returned and subdued her right away. One thing we could do is go over security recordings to see what triggered this outrage." The CMO suggested. "That would be a wise thing to do, my old friend. I fear that this young femme was subjected to more than just imprisonment aboard the Decepticon's ship. We have no idea just how long Megatron kept her there, starving her of energon, denying her normal recharge cycles…and even torturing her. I'm afraid from what I've personally witnessed back on Cyberton, there is no limit to Megatron's depravity." Optimus sighed deeply while turning a thoughtful gaze to Shaba.

The CMO audibly gasped. "By the Allspark….NO!" Ratchet exclaimed, shaking his head. The Prime continued looking in Shaba's direction, then lowered his head and sighed. "I'm afraid so, Ratchet. It was what ultimately ended our friendship. I saw Megatron for what he really was and I have no doubt he has committed the same atrocities against our new arrival". Optimus then refocused his attention on the CMO. "It would be best to keep a closer optic on her and not leave her unsupervised around the humans." He added. Ratchet nodded in understanding, but Optimus saw the worry in the CMO's optics. "You've noticed the injuries to her interfacing area, haven't you?" Optimus asked, taking a quick glance around and lowering his vocalisers so that the other Autobots couldn't overhear. "That I did, Optimus. It is what I've feared and what you've witnessed Megatron do to femmes on more than one occasion…what a sick mind and a corrupted spark!" Ratchet angrily spat, jumping up from his console. "Easy, Ratchet. The femme is safe with us now. It will take time for her to adjust and hopefully, in time, she will be a valuable member of our team."

Ratchet nodded and sighed, then took his seat once again at his console. "I've managed to pull up the security footage from earlier. Whatever the kids said to her really set her off, Optimus. It might be a good idea to keep them out of the base for the time being until Shaba learns more about things here on Earth…that and I need to run further tests on her and the less distractions, the better." The CMO added. The two Autobots then turned their attention on the corridor that lead to the main control room, as Bumblebee and Arcee were making their way from the supply room. "We just transported the last of the energon. Good thing we recovered that mine, our levels were approaching critical." Arcee said, continuing to approach Optimus. Her optics then turned to Shaba and she immediately gave a worried look towards Ratchet. "Unfortunately, your friend is in worse condition than I initially thought. Shaba is going to need some time in recovering as well as adjusting to her new life on Earth." Ratchet said. Arcee looked back upon Shaba, once again in stasis, and nodded. "Well, it's been a long day for all of us. We could use a nice recharge before the 'Cons start giving us trouble again. Bulk's already turned in and Bee and I are not far behind." Arcee added, suppressing a yawn as she and the scout started heading back to their quarters. Optimus nodded then watched until the pair were out of audial range. "I will do my best to repair her injuries…and fix this hack job that the Decepticon's pathetic excuse for a medic has done." Ratchet grumbled. He knew Knockout had extensive medical knowledge, however, Ratchet also knew of his downright smug and narcissistic behavior. Knockout cared more for his own wellbeing and appearance than that of his patients. The Autobot CMO would definitely have his hands full with Shaba.


End file.
